


Starving

by a_vause1980



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vause1980/pseuds/a_vause1980
Summary: Alex and Piper are out at a club but can't wait to get home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters they are the property of Jenji Kohan and Netflix, Any feedback or comments are always welcome.

Piper could feel Alex’s hands on her thighs slowly moving upwards past the hem of her dress, stopping when they reached her waist. Alex’s body pressed against her back, she dipped her head until her lips met Piper’s neck. Alex bit at the soft sweat-soaked skin, sucking gently to leave a little red mark. Piper let her head fall back onto the brunette's shoulder as she reached her hands behind Alex, tangling her fingers in her girlfriend’s long dark locks, holding her in place. 

Alex kissed her way up Piper's neck, sucking and scraping her teeth lightly across her earlobe, pulling it gently into her mouth and dragging a ragged moan from her lips.   
"That's what I like to hear, "Alex cooed.

Piper was surprised that Alex could hear her at all over the music in the club. She continued to grind against Alex as the song changed and Alex moved around to face her, leaning their foreheads together for a few seconds before kissing Piper deeply. She pulled back, smirking at Piper as she slowly started trailing her hands down her body, reaching for the hem of her skirt. Her fingertips trailed over the soft skin then back up. Piper’s head fell back, moaning at the electricity of her lover's touch. Unbeknownst to Piper, Alex had been moving them around the dance floor, and suddenly she found her back pressed against the wall, pinned by her girlfriend's body.

Piper’s hips pushed against Alex's, following the rhythm as the brunette tried to pin them in place. Piper’s hands gripped the back of Alex's arms, her nails leaving tiny half moons where they dug into her skin. Alex kissed up her girlfriends neck and pulled her body close. Piper pressed her mouth to Alex’s ear and breathed.   
"Take me home now."

The urgency and desire in Piper's voice shot through Alex like fire, and she grabbed the blonde's hand and navigated them through the crowd towards the exit without a word. She gave the valet her ticket, and they waited for their car, barely able to keep their hands off each other. When the car finally arrived, the pair were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even notice until the attendant cleared his throat. Before Alex could pull out of the parking lot, Piper's lips were on her neck, her hands roaming over her body. Piper pulled up Alex's skirt, dragging it up above her waist and pushing her hand inside her black underwear, smirking as Alex groaned and spread her legs as wide as the vehicle would allow. Piper's fingers slid through her velvety folds, humming against her neck as she felt the slippery wetness under her touch. Her breath was tickling Alex's skin in between kisses. 

Alex bucked her hips forward as Piper's fingertip teased her entrance. The blonde's finger traced a line up to her swollen clit, and Alex bit her lip as Piper traced slow circles watching her expression change from excitement to utter pleasure. 

Seeing now she affected Alex spurred Piper on she quickened her pace, nipping and sucking on her lover's neck, watching Alex's chest rise and fall, matching the rhythm of her fingers. Alex’s eyes closed her head falling back against the headrest. 

Suddenly Piper stopped, causing Alex’s eyes to fly open.

"Maybe I should stop you don’t seem to be paying attention to the road."

Alex stopped Piper from removing her hand, pushing it back down. "Don't you even think about it Pipes."

Piper started the circles again, Alex's hand still holding hers in place. After a few seconds, Alex's eyes began to close.  
"Ah ah ah, eyes open Al."

Alex fought to pay attention to driving and not to what Piper was doing to her body. 

They pulled up to a train crossing just as the gate was coming down. Alex stopped the car abruptly and slammed it into park. She grabbed the back of Piper's head crashing their lips together, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Piper’s fingertip moved faster and faster, building a torturous pace. Alex’s pushed her free hand up under Piper’s shirt then under her lace bra and began toying with Piper's raised nipple, rolling and pulling it between her fingers. Piper’s teeth sunk into her lovers bottom lip, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough to bruise.

Alex moved her hand to lay it on top of Piper’s, stopping the blonde's movements. Pulling back to see the surprised look on Piper’s face, Alex slid her lovers hand down and pushed her long slender middle finger inside her. Both women moaned as Piper pulled her finger out slowly but before she could thrust it back in Alex pressed Piper’s pointer finger against her opening as well and pushed both inside up to the knuckle.

"Oh god Alex you are so wet, you feel so good."

Before Piper knew what was happening, she felt Alex’s fingers inside her own panties, stroking from her opening to her clit. Piper sighed against her girlfriend's lips making Alex smirk. 

The two stilled as the train passed, their foreheads pressed together, whimpers and hushed curses falling from their mouths. Suddenly from behind them, a car horn sounded. Broken from their trance, they realized the train had passed, and the gate was up. They settled themselves back into their individual seats, Alex shifted the car into drive and pulled away. The two lovers kept stealing glances for the rest of the ride home, the anticipation of what would happen when they arrived thrumming under their skin. 

The moment they got to their apartment building and got parked, they practically dragged each other to the elevator. Alex hit the button for the fifth floor and no sooner had the doors closed than Alex had her girlfriend pressed between her body and the elevator wall. She pinned Piper's hands above her head, kissing her forcefully and pushed her leg between the blonde's. She could feel the wet fabric of her girlfriend's panties against her skin, leaning in to push the damp fabric against the sensitive skin underneath. 

The doors opened, and the pair walked down the hallway to their apartment. Piper spun herself between the door and Alex, kissing the brunette hard as Alex fumbled with the keys for a second then finally opened the door. Piper walked backward into the apartment, grabbing the collar of Alex's leather jacket and hauling her inside, closing the door behind them. 

Alex pushed Piper back hard against the wall with a thud, shaking the picture frames. Alex cupped Piper's ass in both hands, lifting her onto the table in the entryway. 

The two fought for control, Piper ripped Alex’s shirt off, her glasses falling to the floor. Alex pulled off Piper's underwear and roughly plunged two fingers inside her, Piper gasped in shock and Alex used her hips to push her fingers as deep as they could go, removing them only to slam them back in. Piper groaned, and Alex saw a twinge of pain on her girlfriends face.

"Sorry Pipes didn't mean to hurt you,” Alex mumbled against the blonde's lips.

"No no, I like it do it again."

"Really?”

Alex continued to thrust her fingers, each movement slightly harder than the last. Piper's juices flowed down her hand and wrist.

"Oh fuck Alex!” Piper moaned into the brunette's ear. Her nails bit into the flesh on Alex's shoulder and dragged down her back, catching on Alex's bra and continuing down to the waistband of the brunette's skirt.Alex was sure her back was bleeding, she bit down on Piper’s shoulder as revenge and then soothed the marks with her tongue.

She used her other thumb to rub circles around Piper’s clit, 

Piper cried out at the contact. “Oh fuck Alex! Oh god I'm going to cum…” Alex could feel her walls tightening around her fingers, which only spurred her on she sped up her movements. Piper was pulling at her hair and panting. Alex pinned her lover's hips in place, trying to balance Piper on the table.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum," Piper repeated over and over.

Alex licked the shell of her girlfriend's ear. "Show... don’t tell," she whispered.

A few more thrusts sent Piper over the edge, her back arching away from the wall. Alex could no longer hold her in place. She could feel her pulsing against her fingers as she pushed her fingers in one last time leaving them inside as her thumb continued moving, not slowing down. Expletives tumbled from the blonde's mouth, getting louder as she realized Alex wasn’t stopping.

"Alex--I can't-- please--" Piper groaned.   
"Yes, you can babe, one more time."

Alex switched between drawing circles with her thumb to just flicking it back and forth. Her fingers still inside curling to find the rough skin of her g-spot. Piper shifted her hips forward making the spot much more accessible. Alex kept going, again feeling all the signs that Piper was reaching her crest. Piper couldn't believe she had another orgasm in her. Her legs wrapped around her girlfriend's waist, pushing Alex fingers even deeper. Piper’s eyes were closed so tight she could see stars as she came even harder than last time her nails dug into the skin over Alex’s ribs. Alex winced in pain but stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin Piper's orgasm. She let Piper ride out the wave until the blonde went limp and collapsed into her.

The two stayed wrapped together for a few minutes, Piper's body twitching every once in a while, her core still pulsing around Alex's fingers. Slowly she loosened her grip, and they pulled apart. Alex pushed a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear and kissed her lightly. She looked down at her side to where Piper was holding her and saw the crescent shaped marks and the few drops of blood that stood out against her skin.

Alex looked at Piper raising her eyebrows in mock anger.   
"Horrible huh?" she said sarcastically.

Piper smiled. "The worst."

Alex’s back was stinging; she was almost afraid to look at it. However, she loved knowing she drove Piper that crazy.

She slowly pulled her fingers out, feeling every little muscle spasm which caused Piper to giggle and whimper. Alex waited for Piper to open her eyes then brought her dripping fingers to her mouth and sucked off every last drop. Piper kissed the brunette, tasting herself as her hands snaked around Alex's back, pulling her close. Alex barely noticed the burn from the scratches as she leaned in closer to Piper, placing her hands on the table and enjoying the warmth radiating from the blonde's skin. 

Piper let go of Alex, but as she lifted her hands, she saw what looked like more blood, not a lot but a few streaks.  
"Al turn around," Piper said, helping the brunette turn. "Oh god, Alex look what I did! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm fine. It really doesn't hurt." Alex wasn't lying, it really didn't hurt anymore. Piper dropped small kisses on the wounds, tasting a mixture of salt and metal.

Alex turned back around and kissed Piper again, the blonde's hips pushing against the warm body between her legs.

"Round two already?" Alex said, her signature smirk starting to form.

"Now it's your turn," Piper said, using both hands to push Alex backward until the brunette's back collided with the wall.


	2. Epic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's turn now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback and suggestions are welcomed

Alex's back collided with the wall stinging the scratches that Piper left. Piper's lips crashed against Alex's moving together in perfect rhythm. Her hands made their way to the hem of Alex's shirt she broke the kiss only long enough to pull the shirt over Alex's head throwing it into the darkness of the apartment. Piper's arms encircled around Alex's neck pulling her close. Alex wrapped her long arms around Piper's waist lifting her onto her toes. Alex pulled Piper deeper into the kiss. Loosening her grip allowing her hands to move to Piper's hips. Piper kissed Alex's cheek over to her ear she pulled Alex's earlobe between her teeth causing Alex to let out a growl. She let go and kissed down Alex's neck stopping before the crook of her neck to suck on the soft skin leaving a red mark. Alex let out a deep low growl her hands gripping the soft skin. 

Piper kissed down the creamy alabaster skin on Alex's chest she unhooked her bra pulling the straps down letting it fall to the ground. Her lips found their way to Alex's nipple closing around it. Alex felt the warmth of Piper's mouth on the sensitive skin. Her head fell back against the wall with a thud her lips parted spilling expletives under her breath. A sigh escaped as Alex worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Piper's tongue continued to swirl around the hardened nub her nails found their way to Alex's knees and slowly dragged them up the smooth milky skin. Piper was teasing Alex knowing what she wanted but unwilling to give her just yet. Alex pushed her hips forward trying to force Piper to touch her where she needed it most but was unsuccessful. Piper kissed across the valley making her way to Alex's other equally aroused nipple flicking it with her tongue. 

Piper's palm rested on Alex's mound she slid her hand down parting the brunette's lips with her middle finger her other fingers on the outside applying just the right amount of pressure. Alex's knees went weak then Piper pulled her hand back to where she started her finger dipped slightly inside Alex's pussy making her tremble. Piper continued sliding her hand letting her palm rub against Alex's swollen clit. Alex's hands squeezed Piper's hips digging her nails into the velvety skin. Piper kissed her way back up Alex's neck letting her tongue slide across the soft skin tasting the sweat on Alex's skin. Piper's hand slid down again this time as her finger's found Alex's entrance she pushed two fingers inside feeling how tight Alex was. Piper felt the delicate skin and muscles stretch to accommodate her digits Alex groaned at the sensation of being filled by Piper. Alex pushed her hips down taking in as much as she could. Piper smiled and sighed against Alex's skin pushing in deeper. Piper pulled her fingers out they were covered with Alex's juices. She filled Alex inch by inch again curling her fingers rubbing Alex's g-spot making her tremble spreading her legs wider allowing Piper more access. Piper continues her motions edging Alex closer and closer to climax. 

Alex's hands were still holding Piper's hips her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Piper peppered kisses along Alex's clavicle nibbling on the soft flesh leaving little red marks. As Alex got closer to the edge her breathing became more erratic she was panting her heart beating so fast she thought it would explode her eyes closed so tight she felt a tear escape. Piper knew Alex was close she could hear it in Alex's breathing she could feel Alex's muscles contracting around her fingers.

Piper licked the single tear rolling down Alex's check. A few more thrusts and Alex came her fingers gripped Piper's hips. Piper continued her motions intensifying Alex's orgasm every muscle  
flexed her toes curled Alex thought for sure she bit right through her lip. Piper slowed her movements but didn't stop and as Alex started to relax Piper felt it she started up all over again. Alex's breath began to quicken her eyes opened making direct contact with Piper who was smirking. Alex could feel that familiar tightness in her stomach building her muscles were achy and sore but in the best way possible. Alex's legs could barely hold her up Piper pushed against Alex to brace her. Piper's fingers moved faster pushing into Alex bringing her towards the edge again. Alex's breathing had become ragged she leaned her forehead on Piper's shoulder. Piper could feel Alex's hot breath on her skin spurring her on Piper pushed her fingers just a little harder. Alex's muscles were contracting around Piper's fingers even stronger. 

This orgasm came quicker than before. Alex bit down on Piper's shoulder making Piper give a little yelp of pain. Alex fell over the edge again her whole body spasmed her legs almost gave out. Juices were flowing out and covering Piper's hand to her wrist. Alex was finally starting to calm down Piper continued to brace her body on the wall. Alex layed against Piper for a minute trying to catch her breath. Alex's muscles twitched randomly for the next few minutes. Piper kissed Alex's cheek and shoulder as she slowly lowered them to the ground. They sat on the floor Alex's breathing returning to normal Piper was still placing kisses on all available skin. Piper cradled Alex rubbing her back in lazy patterns still feeling the muscles twitch every so often. Alex started to come around; she let her head rest against the wall looking up at Piper.  
"One word. EPIC!!"  
Piper smiled and kissed Alex softly.  
"Come on let's go take a shower," Piper said helping Alex up.


End file.
